Interview with a Queer
by cute.red.Bunny-chan
Summary: An interview done by me to a few of my gay friends about commonly asked questions about yaoi and yuri. Here is the real life answers.


WARNINGS: this is rated m for language and some innuendo. They can get pretty graphic...((they are boys, gay or not))

The characters are assigned by thier personalities and their opinions. This is an inside thing we are doing in the form of an interview and these are real friends of mine. They DO know what they are talking about...((they do this stuff in their sex lifes //shudders// i dont really care to think about my friends getting it on...))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or these ideas. All opinions are owned by the expressers.I'm just the one asking the questions that were e-mailed to me. If you have a question you would like answered just review me and i will ask them and post it on here.

Me: well heres a small installment because i need insperation .but i have a new feature on here for all you yaoi fans!!!

Sare: We will have some of our gay friends answer any questions you guys might have but we will have them roleplay as the character from naruto that explains them best!

Sarie: so here are our lovely hosts!!!

Casey: hello. i will be roleplaying Naruto heehee.

Trey: hnnn...((he really does this too ..)) i have Sasuke.

Erin: i have the wonderful Itachi.kukukukukuku...come to me casey

Casey: ummm...no?

John: i will kill all of you...((he's Gaara))

Jared: dude! i got Kiba!!! kick ass!!!

Seth: i have neji...so that makes me smarter than you all.

Aaron: I . Am. Lee!!!!! that makes me the coolest guy in green spandex ever!!! woohhooo!!!!

Me: so now i have my friends here and we shall call them by their naruto names.

our first ever question comes from Sarah of Florida:

"Can a guy really cum by...you know...and not being touched by the other guy?"

Sasuke: hnnn...I'm a top so i wouldnt know...

Kiba: ask 'naruto' ..he's the only bottom boy in here.

Naruto: well no actually. he has to be hitting your prostate which is very hard unless your flexible and otherwise he has to be feeling on your body. like rubbing on your sensitive spots. Mine is my thighs. lol

Sasuke: ((scoots closer to Naruto))

Naruto: ((scoots away))

the next question comes from Jamie of louisiana:

"Does having your prostate touched really feel good on a guy? Like can you try it on your boyfriend and him like it?"

Kiba: once again: ask 'naruto'. The rest of us are tops and we dont have that kind of stuff done to us.

Naruto: well, yeh. it feels really good but about getting your boyfriend to do it, good luck hun.

Lee: well if hes young and into trying new things he might be up to it.!!!

Neji: to me that would send off a pink flag saying that he is into the homo experience...

Sasuke: i agree with 'neji' on this one..straight boys wouldnt be too into that sorta thing.

Itachi: they could be bi.

Naruto:hmmm... why wouldnt they? it feels really good and your doctor does it anyway...

Gaara:...tch...naive...

Naruto: HEY!!!! AM NOT!!!!!

All: tch.

Kathren of North Dakota:

"This is embarrassing, but what is 'rimming'?"

Naruto: ((blushes))

Gaara: When a guy, usually a top, eats out his lover's ass.

Sasuke: like sticking his tongue in his hole and using it the same way as his cock.

Naruto:((blushes deeper))

Neji: bottoms dont normally do this because they are the ones having their asses ravished.

Lee: it is better after a showerr because it will seem cleaner and more inclining to do so

Itachi: Dont feel embarressed, Kathren, 'Naruto', has asked the same question before.

Naruto: Hey!!!!! ((blushes even deeper))

Sasuke: so i had to show him...((lecherous smirk))

Naruto: meeep!

Stacy of New York:

"Yo. guys, how did yall know yall was into like boys?"

Sasuke: my first time and my first wet dreams were about 'naruto' here.

Gaara: 'Itachi' had my eyes since we met lol

Naruto: i loved to be dominated by boys...((blushes))...they make me feel safe and warm...

Lee: i loved protecting 'naruto' and the thought of him sweaty underneath me panting, and moaning, with kissed bruised lips and...

Itachi: as good as that sounds, we get it.

Naruto: HEY!!!! Im right here you know?!?!

Lee: well it always turned me on big time.

Sasuke: me too..'lee' dont do that again or i might have to leave the room for a while ((wink at 'naruto'))

Naruto: i can hear what yall are saying about me ...

All: we know!

Naruto: ((crosses arms)) just dont talk about me in such graphic terms please?

Neji: 'Naruto' always made me hard when we slept near each other...((smirk))

Naruto: and i go unoticed...dude, i'm leaving...

Me: No!!!! Come back !! you're my only uke in here!!

James of New Jersy:

"What about boys who are straight but curious on the whole fag thing..?"

Sasuke: dude, no one is gunna want to talk to you if you refer to us as "fags"

Naruto: ((pouts)) i wouldnt talk to you because you made fun of me.

Neji:((stares at 'naruto' with a creepy expression i cant decipher))

Gaara:(( same))

Lee:((same))

Sasuke: ((same))

Kiba: ((same))

Itachi: ((i can guess this one easy: horny))

Naruto: Why is everyone staring at me?!?!?!

Me: you just dont know...

Naruto?

Well this is my new story . Its not to be completly entertaining but to help all of you writers who have quetions for your stories on how some yaoi ideas would work. And this is done by me as an interviewer. My friends are such good sports but ...they can't be too serious all the time as yall can tell...

These are the ideas of these boys. All of their actions and opinions they express are strickly their own views and mannerisms...poor Casey is really this dimm to thier feelings...lol...So tell me did i assign their characters right?


End file.
